What's Love in a Game
by htshtgirl14
Summary: I have reposted this story with some editing changes. Tristan returns to Hartford for Chilton's Reunion. He sees Rory again and she has a ring on her left hand! Is she really married and in love? Does Tristan really have feelings for her! R


What's Love in a Game  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Gilmore Girls even though I think Chad is very Hot!  
  
Pairing: Mainly R/T  
  
Tristan's POV  
  
Here I am sitting at our high school reunion. It's been 15 years since I last stepped out of Chilton. Even though I didn't technically graduate from Chilton I got an exception. Yup, that's me a Du Grey, a guy that could probably get away with murder just because of his last name. It was part of the baggage that came with being born in the upper class. Yup, that was one of the two unwritten rules. Nobody messed with you and you sure didn't go off and fall in love.  
  
Love.  
  
That was the part in my life where at one I thought she could come in. At first she was just a conquest, but I guess it changed. As I look around at the rest of the people that attended with me at Chilton I remember those days in the halls when we used to banter back and fourth, the way Mary rolled off my tongue at the sight of her, and the way she blushed at every sexual innuendo I threw at her. She was different that was for sure. She hadn't experienced the rich and snobby world that I lived in. The only form of that which she was introduced to her was her grandparents. The world I lived in people didn't fall in love because they could, instead they married others who would improve their social rank or make them look good. I wanted to love someone, but maybe I'm not capable of loving.  
  
Somehow at Madeleine's party I let the better half of me get me. I can still remembering sitting on the piano bench, thinking of what Summer had just done to me. She had embarrassed me in front of most of our classmates, and Rory was right there watching. She stumbled in on me somewhere in my finding ways to destroy Summer. We talked and it led to me kissing her. I still can't believe I actually kissed her. The biggest thing I don't understand though is why she cried. I remember the talk we had on that Monday. She said something about a rebound thing. I went along with it. I couldn't have fallen for the Mary.  
  
After that there was the whole PJ Harvey tickets. I don't really remember much of that day, except for the words that came out of her mouth, "I hate him." I don't know why that affected me so much back then and maybe still now. We weren't exactly friends and we were far from dating. I guess I thought we were on somewhat civil terms, but I guessed I was wrong.  
  
Somewhere after that we stopped talking and the next time I did talk to her was for the project. Romeo and Juliet. I could've picked any group but I decided to pick Rory's group. I used the excuse of ex- girlfriends but maybe there was something more.  
  
I see Duncan and Bowman over by the punch bowl while everyone else is "socializing." They are probably spiking the punch while everyone else puts on a fake smile, and talks with each other to see if they have done better than the other. As for me I'm sitting here in a chair waiting for her to show up. I don't know why I care so much, but something inside of me wants to know how things have been with her. For some reason I can't seem to take my eyes off the door for her still waiting.  
  
All of a sudden I see Louise coming over to me. I put my 1000-watt smile on and move over so she can sit.  
  
"Wow Tristan! You look better than ever."  
  
"I must say you haven't changed one bit." God stop staring at me I'm not a piece of meat. I slightly chuckle to myself as I answer her.  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
"Isn't that your husband coming this way." I ask politely trying to get away from her staring at me in a "I want you right here, right now sort of way and I don't care who sees us."  
  
She looks up and quickly hands me a card and before she leaves says, "Call me anytime you want," and winks before walking away.  
  
When she leaves I am mentally and physically glad that she left. I didn't think I could handle her anymore. As I turn to walk towards buffet table set up I stop dead in my tracks. There right in front of me is Rory Gilmore or should I say Mary. She still seems the same just grown up, matured. I decide that I would go over to her and see what she's been doing all this time.  
  
" Mary, Mary quite contrary" I sing as I walk towards her. It was either the sound of my voice or the nursery rhyme that surprised her because I notice her flinch a little and then turn around.  
  
"Why if it isn't Tristan Du Grey."  
  
"Yup the one and only at least with the exception of my grandfather."  
  
"Nice to see you too. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Lets see got out of military school, graduated from Yale, took over the Du Grey company and now the top bachelor in Hartford." All the while counting off each with his fingers.  
  
Rolling her eyes she responds back, "Modesty was never one of your strong points."  
  
"I'm hurt Mary, really." Pouting as I hold my chest with both hands.  
  
"I bet you are. And you're still on the Mary trip?"  
  
"Old habits die hard." Putting on the smirk I had perfected over the years.  
  
"So I've noticed. That nickname and your ego will last forever."  
  
"I resent that." Not really caring what she has just said, just glad about the fact she is still talking to me.  
  
"I'm sure you do." She says smiling.  
  
"So where's the husband?"  
  
"At home with the kids." She says point blank.  
  
"So you are married." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Listen Bible Boy not everybody can stay a bachelor like you."  
  
"Did you just call me Bible Boy."  
  
"Like you said old habits die hard." Smirking just as I had just done moments ago.  
  
"I can see you learned something from me."  
  
"O besides how to make- out in every place in school?"  
  
"You know you wished it was you."  
  
"As I recall it was once me." Something about the way she said it sounded like there was more meaning behind it. I dismissed almost immediately remembering she was married and she never felt that way for me.  
  
"O the good ol' times."  
  
"Maybe for you." She snaps back.  
  
"You know they were good for you too. And you know what else is good?" Smirking probably more than was good for me.  
  
"Yeah my foot up your..."  
  
"Whoa hold on a minute I was just kidding." Raising my hands up. In a half serious, half jokingly way.  
  
"So was I." I gave her an O please look. "Okay so maybe I would do that, but that's besides the point."  
  
Right then we fell into silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I know I was curious about her life up until know, but somehow I just couldn't form into words. My eyes drifted from her to the ring on her left hand. She was in love. Only the weird thing was the ring was on her middle finger. Was she not married or was it just wishful thinking to think it was on the wrong finger?  
  
"Maybe one of these days I'll love again." I thought to myself. "Wait again? When was the first time?" I look back up at Rory and start shaking my head.  
  
"Tristan are you okay?" She looks at me questionably.  
  
"Umm I gotta go. I forgot there's something I have to do back at the office. It was nice seeing you." I say in a hurry to get out of there.  
  
"Okay. Bye. Call me sometime and we can catch up." She says obviously confused. I immediately walk towards the door. I hear one last thing from her.  
  
"What happened?" the confusion obvious in her voice.  
  
As I start to turn the doorknob I turn back to see Rory talking amongst the rest of the Chilton graduates.  
  
"Nothing happened," that was what was wrong here. Nothing between us had changed besides the fact we could have a conversation without biting each other's heads off.  
  
I open the door and turn around to catch another glimpse of her hand. I still wonder if she truly does have a husband but as I see the smile on her face I think how she is happy and that once again I have nobody to be loved by.  
  
I take one last glance at Rory before walking out the door and down the steps thinking,  
  
"She was Just a Game," that at least is what I keep telling myself.  
  
A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the story at least a little bit. I want to know if you want me to continue the story or just leave it as a one-time fic. Maybe if I continued with the story Tristan would be able to find the meaning of the ring that Rory was wearing and see what happens between them? I am open to suggestions and don't forget to review and let me know how you liked this chapter. Thanks a bunches! Luv all that read this!  
  
~*Molly*~ 


End file.
